tabsandchordsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles:Mr. Moonlight (Guitar Tabs)
x e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Mister Moonlight 00:05 F# e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- ----2--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2------2----2---2---2---2---2--| G|3-------3---3-------3-------3--|3-----3-----3---3---3---3---3--| D|4-------4---4-------4-------4--|4----4------4---4---4---4---4--| A|4-------4---4-------4-------4--|4-----------4---4---4---4---4--| E|2-------2---2-------2-------2--|2-----------2---2---2---2---2--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4-----3H4----| D|4-------4-------4-------4------|4-------4-------4-------4------| A|3------------------------------|4------4-----------------------| E|2------------------------------|------2------------------------| e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2-------2------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4-------4------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4-------4------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2-------2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4-----3H4----| D|--------4-------4-------4------|4-------4-------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|4------4-----------------------| E|-------------------------------|------2------------------------| You came to me one summer e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- ----2--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- -------| B|2-------2---2---2---2-------2--|2-------2---2---2---2----------| G|3-------3---3---3---3-------3--|3-------3---3---3---3-------4--| D|4-------4---4---4---4-------4--|4-------4---4---4---4-------4--| A|4-------4---4---4---4-------4--|4-------4---4---4---4----------| E|2-------2---2---2---2-------2--|2-------2---2---2---2----------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------3H4-----3H4----|3------------------------------| D|----------------4-------4------|4------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------1------| E|-------------------------------|--------2-------4--------------| night 00:17 B e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| G|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|7------------------------------|7------------------------------| G|8-----------8-------8-------8--|8-----------8-------8----------| D|9---------------9-------9------|9---------------9--------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| And from your you made my beam F# e|2------ ------- 2------ 2---2--|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2---------------2-------2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---0--| G|3---------------3-------3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3---0--| D|4---------------4-------4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4---0--| A|4---------------4-------4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| E|2---------------2-------2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3-H-4---3-H-4--|3---------------3H4-----3------| D|4-------4-------4-------4------|4-------4-------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| dream 00:24 Ebm e|6------ 6---6-- ----6-- 6---6--|6------ 6---6-- ----6-- 6------| B|7-------7---7-------7---7---7--|7-------7---7-------7---7------| G|8-------8---8-------8---8---8--|8-------8---8-------8---8------| D|8-------8---8-------8---8---8--|8-------8---8-------8---8------| A|6-------6---6-------6---6---6--|6-------6---6-------6---6------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|7------------------------------|7------------------------------| G|8-----------8------------------|8-----------8------------------| D|8-------------------8----------|8---------------8--------------| A|6------------------------------|6------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| And from the world you sent my e|6-----6 6---6-- ----6-- 6------|6-----6 6---6-- ----6-- -------| B|7-----7-7---7-------7---7------|7-----7-7---7-------7----------| G|8-----8-8---8-------8---8------|8-----8-8---8-------8---8------| D|8-----8-8---8-------8---8------|8-----8-8---8-------8---8------| A|6-----6-6---6-------6---6------|6-----6-6---6-------6---6------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| D|--------8----------------------|--------8-------8-------8------| A|--------6---6------------------|--------6---6---6-------6------| E|--------6-------6--------------|--------6----------------------| girl B e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| G|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| A|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|7------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|8-----------8---------------8--|------------8-------8----------| D|9---------------9--------------|9---------------9--------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| And from above you sent us F# e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2------------------------------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3------------------------------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4------------------------------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4------------------------------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3H4-----3H4----|3------------------------------| D|4---------------4-------4------|4------------------------------| A|4-----------4------------------|------------------------1------| E|2------------------------------|--------2-------4--------------| love 00:39 B e|2-----2 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|4-----4-4---4---4-------4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4---0--| G|4-----4-4---4---4-------4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4---0--| D|4-----4-4---4---4-------4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4---0--| A|2-----2-2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|7------------------------------|7------------------------------| G|8-----------8-------8-------8--|8-----------8-------8----------| D|9---------------9-------9------|9---------------9-------9------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| And now she is mine F# Eb7 e|2-----2 2---2-- ----2-- 2------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2-----2-2---2-------2---2------|4-----4-4---4-------4---4------| G|3-----3-3---3-------3---3------|6-----6-6---6-------6---6------| D|4-----4-4---4-------4---4------|5-----5-5---5-------5---5------| A|4-----4-4---4-------4---4------|6-----6-6---6-------6---6------| E|2-----2-2---2-------2---2------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|-------------------------------|------------6------------------| D|----4---------------4----------|--------5-----------5-------4--| A|----------------4-------4---5--|6-------6-------------------4--| E|-------------------------------|--------6----------------------| I think fine 'cause we you're X Abm Ab Db7 e|4------ 4---4-- ----4-- 4---0--|------- ------- ------- -------| B|4-------4---4-------4---4---0--|2------------------------------| G|4-------4---4-------5---5---0--|4------------------------------| D|6-------6---6-------6---6------|3------------------------------| A|6-------6---6-------6---6------|4------------------------------| E|4-------4---4-------4---4------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| G|--------4---4-------5----------|4------------------------------| D|--------6---6-------6----------|3------------------------------| A|--------6---6------------------|4------------------------------| E|4-------4---4------------------|-------------------------------| love Mister moonlight you F# e|2------ 2---2-- ----2-- 2------|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| G|3-------3---3-------3---3------|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3---3--| D|4-------4---4-------4---4------|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4---4--| A|4-------4---4-------4---4------|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4---4--| E|2-------2---2-------2---2------|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3---4---3---4--| D|4-----------4---4-------4------|4---------------4---4---4---4--| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 00:54 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------3H4-----3H4----|----------------3H4-----3H4----| D|--------4-------4-------4------|----------------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Mister moonlight come again e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| G|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--| D|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--| A|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--| E|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4-----3H4----| D|--------4-------4-------4------|4-------4-------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| please e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--| B|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| G|3-------3---3---3---3---3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3---3--| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4---4--| A|4-------4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4---4--| E|2-------2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------3H4-----3H4----|3-----------3---3H4-----3H4----| D|--------4-------4-------4------|4-----------4---4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Here am on my knees beggin If you I X e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|2------------------------------| G|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3------------------------------| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|4------------------------------| A|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|4------------------------------| E|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|2------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3-----------------------3-H-4--|3------------------------------| D|4-------4-------4-------4------|4------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|------------------------1------| E|-------------------------------|--------2-------4--------------| please 01:10 e|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| G|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| D|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4---4--|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| A|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2---2--|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|------------------------8------|------------8-------8----------| D|----------------9--------------|9---------------9-------9------| A|9-------9-------9--------------|9------------------------------| E|7-------7-------7--------------|7------------------------------| And night don't come way I the you my e|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| G|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3------|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| D|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------|5-------5---5---5---5---5------| A|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------|6-------6---6---6---6---6------| E|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2------------------------------|------------4---4---4----------| G|3---------------3H4-----3-H-4--|------------6---6---6----------| D|4---------------4-------4------|------------5---5---5----------| A|-------------------------------|------------6---6---6----------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| pray and pray each 'cause more day we X e|4-----4 4---4-- ----4-- 4------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|4-----4-4---4-------4---4---x--|2------------------------------| G|4-----4-4---4-------5---5---x--|4------------------------------| D|6-----6-6---6-------6---6---x--|3------------------------------| A|6-----6-6---6-------6---6------|4------------------------------| E|4-----4-4---4-------4---4------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|2------------------------------| G|4-----------5---5---5---5------|4------------------------------| D|6-----------6---6---6---6------|3------------------------------| A|6-----------6---6---6---6------|4------------------------------| E|4-----------4---4---4---4------|-------------------------------| love Mister moonlight you e|2-----2 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2-----2-2---2---2-------2------|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| G|3-----4-3---3---3-------3------|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3------| D|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| A|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| E|2-----2-2---2---2-------2------|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4-----3H4----| D|4---------------4-------4------|4---------------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| ORGAN SOLO 01:25 01:40 e|2-----2 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| G|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| D|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| A|2-----2-2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|8---------------8H9-----8H9----|------------8-------8----------| D|9---------------9-------9------|----------------9-------9------| A|9---------------9-------9------|-------------------------------| E|7---------------7-------7------|-------------------------------| And night don't come way I the you my e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|4-------4---4-------4----------| G|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|6-------6---6-------6----------| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|5-------5---5-------5----------| A|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|6-------6---6-------6----------| E|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|4-----------4-------4----------| G|------------3---3H4-----3------|6-----------6-------6----------| D|------------4---4-------4------|5-----------5-------5----------| A|-------------------------------|6-----------6-------6----------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| pray and pray each 'cause more day we X e|4------ 4---4-- ----4-- 4------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|4-------4---4-------4---4------|2------------------------------| G|4-------4---4-------5---5------|4------------------------------| D|6-------6---6-------6---6------|3------------------------------| A|6-------6---6-------6---6------|4------------------------------| E|4-------4---4-------4---4------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- 4---4-- 4------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|----------------4---4---4------|2------------------------------| G|----------------5---5---5------|4------------------------------| D|----------------4---4---4------|3------------------------------| A|----------------6---6---6------|4------------------------------| E|----------------4---4---4------|-------------------------------| love Mister moonlight you e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4-----3------| D|4---------------4-------4------|4---------------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| 01:55 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3---3---3---3------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4---4---4------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2---2---2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4-----3H4----| D|4---------------4-------4------|4---------------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Mister moonlight come again e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2-----2 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3---3--|3-----3-3---3---3---3---3------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|4-----4-4---4---4---4---4------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-----2-2---2---2---2---2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------3---3-----------3------|3---------------3-H-4---3-H-4--| D|--------4---4-----------4------|4---------------4-------4------| A|--------4---4-----------4------|4------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| please e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2-------2------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-------3---3---3-------3------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4-------4------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-------4---4---4-------4------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-------2---2---2-------2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4-----3H4----| D|4---------------4-------4------|4---------------4-------4------| A|--------4----------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Here am on my knees beggin If you I X e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|2------ ------- ------- -------| B|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|2------------------------------| G|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|3------------------------------| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|4------------------------------| A|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|4------------------------------| E|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|2------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|----------------3H4-----3H4----|3------------------------------| D|----------------4-------4------|4------------------------------| A|--------4---4------------------|------------------------1------| E|-------------------------------|--------2-------4--------------| please 02:11 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2---2--|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|4-------4---4---4-------4------| G|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|4-------4---4---4-------4------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4---4--|4-------4---4---4-------4------| A|2-------2---2---2-------2---2--|2-------2---2---2-------2------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|8-----------8---8H9-----8------|------------8-------8----------| D|9-----------9---9-------9------|9---------------9-------9------| A|9-----------9---9-------9------|-------------------------------| E|7-----------7---7-------7------|-------------------------------| And night don't come way I the you my e|2------ 2---2-- 2---2-- 2------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|4-------4---4-------4---4------| G|3-------3---3---3---3---3------|6-------6---6-------6---6------| D|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|5-------5---5-------5---5------| A|4-------4---4---4---4---4------|6-------6---6-------6---6------| E|2-------2---2---2---2---2------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|4-----------4-------4----------| G|------------3---3H4-----3------|6-----------6-------6----------| D|------------4---4-------4------|5-----------5-------5----------| A|-------------------------------|6-----------6-------6----------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| pray and pray each 'cause more day we X e|4------ 4---4-- ----4-- 4------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|4-------4---4-------4---4---x--|2------------------------------| G|4-------4---4-------5---5---x--|4------------------------------| D|6-------6---6-------6---6---x--|3------------------------------| A|6-------6---6-------6---6------|4------------------------------| E|4-------4---4-------4---4------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|--------------------4---4------|2------------------------------| G|--------------------5---5------|4------------------------------| D|--------------------4---4------|3------------------------------| A|--------------------6---6------|4------------------------------| E|--------------------4---4------|-------------------------------| love Mister moonlight you 02:22 e|2------ 2---2-- 2------ 2------|2-----2 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-----2-2---2---2-------2------| G|3-------3---3---3-------3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------3------| D|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------| A|4-------4---4---4-------4------|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------| E|2-------2---2---2-------2------|2-----2-2---2---2-------2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3-----------3---3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4-----3H4----| D|4-----------4---4-------4------|4-------4-------4-------4------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Mister Moonlight e|2------ ----2-- 2------ 2------|2-----2 2---2-- 2------ 2------| B|2-----------2---2-------2------|2-----2-2---2---2-------2------| G|3-----------3---3-------3------|3-----3-3---3---3-------3------| D|4-----------4---4-------4------|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------| A|4-----------4---4-------4------|4-----4-4---4---4-------4------| E|2-----------2---2-------2------|2-----2-2---2---2-------2------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|3---------------3H4-----3H4----|3---------------3H4------------| D|4-----------4---4-------4------|4-------4-------4--------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Mister Moonlight .......................... Fade out ........................... e|2------ ----2-- 2------ 2------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|2-----------2---2-------2------|-------------------------------| G|3-----------3---3-------3------|-------------------------------| D|4-----------4---4-------4------|-------------------------------| A|4-----------4---4-------4------|-------------------------------| E|2-----------2---2-------2------|-------------------------------| e|------- ------- ------- -------|------- ------- ------- -------| B|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| G|--------3-------3H4-----3H4----|-------------------------------| D|--------4---4---4-------4------|-------------------------------| A|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| E|-------------------------------|-------------------------------| Category:Guitar Tabs Category:Tabs